Linear fluorescent lamps for room lighting are being replaced with linear light-emitting diode (LED) lamps to save energy. There are linear LED lamps that have an identical electrode to that of linear fluorescent lamps and can be attached to lighting apparatuses instead of the linear fluorescent lamp without modification.
For storage or transportation of cylindrical linear fluorescent lamps, various packaging items have been proposed. For example, linear fluorescent lamps are often packaged in single-side corrugated cardboard sleeves, respectively. Additionally, JP-2005-263302-A proposes a box including nets or mesh sheets provided around the outer circumferential sides for containing multiple linear fluorescent lamps. A horizontal net or mesh sheet is provided in an upper portion of the box whose upper side is open, and linear fluorescent lamps are inserted vertically in holes formed in the horizontal net.
Further, JP-2011-001078-A proposes a packaging container that includes multiple intermediate bumpers and a pair of longitudinal end bumpers for containing linear LED lamps arranged laterally. The intermediate bumpers support sides of the respective linear LED lamps, and the pair of longitudinal end bumpers supports both ends of the linear LED lamps.
Typical linear LED lamps have a base that is longer in the longitudinal direction thereof and smaller in diameter than that of linear fluorescent lamps. Therefore, the linear fluorescent lamps cannot be contained in the packaging container for containing linear LED lamps because the base of the linear fluorescent lamp do not fit a base-supporting recess of holders for supporting the linear LED lamp in the packaging container. Thus, when linear fluorescent lamps are replaced with linear LED lamps, separate packaging containers are required for the linear LED lamps brought in and the linear fluorescent lamps taken out.
For example, if the size of a base-supporting recess is designed to accommodate linear LED lamps, the base-supporting recess cannot accommodate the base of the linear fluorescent lamp because the diameter thereof is larger than that of linear LED lamps. By contrast, when the diameter of the base-supporting recess is designed to accommodate the linear fluorescent lamp, the base of the linear LED lamp cannot be kept in position because the diameter thereof is smaller and play is excessive.
Additionally, when the base-supporting recess is designed for the base of linear LED lamps only, the linear fluorescent lamp might slip off the base-supporting recess due to impact during transportation because the base of the linear fluorescent lamp is shorter. In such cases, it is possible that the glass tube is damaged, resulting in leakage of mercury from the fluorescent lamp.
It is to be noted that, when the base-supporting recess is made longer than the length of the base of the linear fluorescent lamp and extended to the grass tube, the area to receive the fluorescent lamp is excessive relative to the mass of the lamp. Therefor, it is necessary to design the base-supporting recess to contact the lamp partially to reduce deformation of the recess upon impact, thereby alleviate the load to the lamp.
If there are common packaging containers for linear LED lamps and the linear fluorescent lamps so that the used linear fluorescent lamps can be contained for transportation in the packaging container in which the linear LED lamps have been contained, the packaging container is not wasted, saving the cost and resources.